walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony (Season 2)
'''Tony '''was a survivor who had been traveling around for an unspecified amount of time since the apocalypse began with Dave, Randall, Sean, Nate, Jane and around 30 other survivors. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Hardly anything is known about Tony before the apocalypse started except that he went to college for 2 years and was born in a city, possibly Philadelphia. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Nebraska Tony and Dave arrive at Patton's Bar that Hershel, Glenn and Rick are in, and comment on the fact that they are all still alive. They all begin drinking as they introduce themselves, Rick mentions that Hershel lost 'people' today, referring to his wife and son who had been killed, as walkers, earlier on. The conversation, which is mainly between Rick and Dave, continues on to why each group is here and where they're heading, with Tony interjecting small bits of information every now and then. Tony, in the middle of the conversation, gets up, walks over to a corner and begins to urinate on the floor. Dave, still questioning Rick, asks where they're staying as he noticed that their vehicle has nothing inside it. He guesses they're at a farm by Ricks reactions to his question, this leads Dave to ask what kind of resources they possess there. Tony laughs and asks if they have women at the farm, because he "hasn't had a piece of ass in weeks"; implying he may want to have sex with them or possibly rape them since it is later revealed by Randall that their group has done so before. When Rick refuses to talk anymore about the farm and won't even consider letting Tony and Dave's group join them the tension rises. Tony becomes quickly aggravated, saying he'll kill the three of them. Dave diffuses the situation then jumps over the bar, and pours himself another drink before placing his gun on the counter. The conversation continues but Rick realizes they're trying to ambush him when Dave reaches for his gun, he's quicker on the draw and shoots Dave in the head, then Tony 3 times, in the shoulder, stomach and finally head. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes He gets shot moments after Dave is gunned down by Rick, while trying to aim his gun on Rick. Tony is shot three times by Rick. The first time was in the upper body below his neck. The second time was in the stomach. The third and final time was in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tony has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and people. Trivia *This character, along with Dave and Randall, were announced in a casting call that was put out to the public in December. He and Dave were shown in a preview clip of Nebraska that aired on January 16, 2012. *According to the casting call, he is quick tempered and does not present himself as intelligent like Dave. He likes women, food, and guns. *Although it may seem brutal that Rick put bullet in Tony's head after he was already shot twice, it was done to make sure he did not reanimate, as Rick already knew thanks to Jenner that everyone was a carrier and would turn, not just those who were scratched or bit. *Due to scheduling conflict, a body double, Ray Wessels, was hired for Tony's corpse in season 2 episode 9. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased